No Freedom
by Ms Bunny Chaos
Summary: (One Shot) "Listen here you, this is my apartment. I let you live here. You do not have a job- and that is my choice for you not to have one, but you eat the food I pay for ad I give all the attention you want." He tightened his grip. "The attention those morons you called your friends stopped giving you. I do everything for you. " Please Read And Review.


**A/N:** This just came to me randomly. Like really I have no idea where this came from, I think I was just day dreaming and BAM kleptoshipping muse, so I had to write all out. Now since this kind of going to start in a middle of a story instead of a beginning , I'll just tell you that it's a typical Yuugi's friends abandoned him thing, but a bit more abusive.

**No Freedom **

**One – Shot**

Yuugi sat in Yami Bakura's apartment, Bakura had always said it was his and his alone just like everything else was even Yuugi himself, he and had Bakura had gotten into a fight again and in that led Yuugi into being locked in guest bedroom and Bakura storming out of the house, he slammed the door on his way out so hard that it shook that small apartment.

Yuugi had told Bakura he wanted to end their relationship; it really wasn't much of one. They were using each other. Yuugi used Bakura to keep his loneliness away and Bakura was using Yuugi as his revenge on Atem. It was unhealthier than that though, they constantly got into fights. Well more like very heated arguments, which they normally ended with Bakura hitting Yuugi across the face and locking him in the spare bedroom for, a while. Sometimes it was days; normally it was just until later that night though. The longest time was a week.

Yuugi touched his sore cheek, it was red and still hurt but it wasn't going to leave a bruise. He sometimes thought that Bakura purposely didn't hit him that hard to keep people quiet. No bruise or broken bones, no abuse right?

That wasn't right though he bad slowly lowered no destroyed the self-confidence, that Atem helped Yuugi build, until Yuugi could no longer say no to him. A once happy-go-lucky goodie-two-shoe Yuugi was now bitter and hollow, and he couldn't even blame Bakura.

He had let it happen, he let Bakura do it. He could tell it was what Bakura was doing, he had chances to get away…but Yuugi didn't want that. Yuugi's friends in sense abandoned him, at least Yuugi liked to think that now, in truth the abandoned each other. After Yuugi's grandfather died and he lost the game shop, he just couldn't pay for it anymore, he distanced himself and friends tried to help, but they had moved on. Leaving Yuugi in the hands of Bakura, not at first though, Ryou had let Yuugi move in with him and that's when Bakura got his hocks in him.

None of that mattered now though. The only think that Yuugi knew is that Bakura took all his freedoms away. He decided everything for Yuugi, and the small duelist got no say in the matter at all. If he tried to voice his own opinion Bakura would either ignore him or explain why Yuugi was wrong and he was right.

Yuugi was pacing around the room when he heard footsteps coming to the locked door, locked from the outside. Bakura was home, already? God he hoped he didn't kill anyone to let his anger out. He had only been an hour. It normally took a long time for Bakura to calm down.

The locked clicked and the door opened and there stood Bakura. He still looked pissed, and he was going to address the problem this time it seemed. He stalked over to Yuugi and grabbed him by his hair pulling him forcing him to stand on the tips of his toes.

"Listen here you, this is my apartment. I _let_ you live here. You do not have a job- and that is my choice for you not to have one, but you eat the food I pay for ad I give all the attention you want." He tightened his grip. "The attention those morons you called your friends stopped giving you. I do everything for you. I choose everything for you and if you want to leave….then it will also be my decision. But you would leave in a body bag. _Do you understand?!_" He said pulling Yuugi's head back.

Yuugi could feel the hairs being pulled from his head. "Y-yes, I understand…I won't bring it up again."

"Good." He said letting go of the boys hair sending him to the ground. Yuugi rubbed his head trying to get the stinging feeling off his scalp and glanced up at Bakura. He was glaring down at him. He was expecting an apology and Yuugi knew it.

"…I'm sorry Bakura." As much as Yuugi craved the attention Bakura gives him, he hated Bakura for everything he's done to him.

Bakura reached down and helped him to his feet, almost gently. Bakura was never gentle with anymore, nor was he nice with anyone, not Yuugi, not even Ryou. He ran his had in Yuugi's hair forcing and tangles out of the path of his fingers. "Good boy, I know you are."

* * *

**A/N:** At first I was going to make this much more violent but I got thirty writing this and I didn't have the motivation for the over the top violence, so mild violence it had to be. Please review!


End file.
